For Peace
by FreeWrite
Summary: ABANDONED. The Planet is dying, to save the only home she has ever really know one woman will do anything. Chapter 1 and 2 has been reviewed and chapter 3 has been uploaded.
1. Chapter 1

****

Title: For Peace

****

Author: FreeWrite

****

Summary: The Planet is dying, to save the only home she has ever really know one woman will do anything.

****

Disclaimer: I Don't own any recognisable characters they are owned by others who are not me and I am not making any money out of them.

****

Authors Note: Bet you thought I'd abandoned this didn't you well I haven't and it's moving slowly but surely. I do actually plan on finishing it sometime soon but for now here is Chapters 1 through 3.

****

Chapter 1.

I am from the future. I came back to make people happy, and to stop death from taking people who are very important to the success of the colony. I am choosing to suffer as my parent's parents did. I have seen things; I know how things are going to turn out because they abused the power that was granted to me and a few others. I only want to make things right.

I Just want to make people happy.

My name is Pax

****

The Stations

As Pax lay down to go into cold sleep, she thought over the last few years, mentally preparing herself for what was to come. She never thought it would be this easy to get onto the Eden Project but she was prepared for every and any eventuality. She had been painstakingly careful not to change anything here on the stations, that was not her job, there would be others here to take care of things on the stations. When things were as they should be here they would return home. Pax had the hardest job of them all; she had sit by and let so many things happen, things she knew she could change. It may seem a folly to simply be there to save one woman's life, but oh the implications should that woman live.

There was so much that she knew, and yet there was so much she hadn't been told yet. Pax knew that one day she would know all of it she would be told all of the reasons why, until then she had to trust him. Trust that it was all worth it, that one woman could change the world.

****

22 Years later

In orbit over G889

She hated cold sleep. Ok so it was the first time she had ever experienced it, but it made her feel disconnected. As the fuzzy feeling in her head cleared it was replaced by another. She knew she was close, she could feel it, feel it calling to her, she could feel them calling to her, they knew she was there but they couldn't understand why she was so far away yet so connected to them, they didn't know it was possible.

Looking at her chrono Pax realised that she didn't have much time. Grabbing her few personal belongings she realised that it was no where near the amount the others had, she didn't need much because she was going home and the planet would provide for all her needs.

If she wanted to Pax could stop the crash, she knew how, but that was one of the many things she was forbidden to do, it would change too much. Eden Advance had to experience how hard life would be first hand, in order to truly establish life planet side. She had twelve minutes to do what she had to do and get to the evac pod before Bess and Morgan Martin. She would try and stop Morgan from launching the pod before the Danzigers got there, hopefully save another life or two.

Stopping at the cargo bay Pax quickly entered the override code for two of the supply pods and changed their drop co-ordinates. As the doors closed behind her the emergency evacuation Klaxons sounded throughout the ship, running as fast as she could Pax made it to pod 4 mere seconds before the Martins.

Helping them load their copious amounts of possessions onto the pod Pax was securing them with her back turned to the door when she heard the hiss of the door closing and turned to see the horrified look on John Danziger's face. As the Pod detached from the rest of the ship Pax was thrown forward and into blackness.

****

4 Days later

Eden Advance Campsite

Pax had missed being able to visit the dream plane whenever she had wanted. She hadn't wanted to leave there but now that the Terrians knew and understood what she was doing, they wouldn't interfere with her work and would make sure things happened exactly as they were supposed to. Pax forced herself to leave the dream plane, her entire body ached, her head was the worst it felt like Grendlers during mating season were in there.

Refusing to open her eyes just yet but simply concentrated of the sounds and smell emanating from her surroundings, she could hear the sound of equipment and the low whirring as they worked at whatever they were supposed to. The smell of unblemished earth filled her nostrils and then two voices cut through the air that she recognised as Bess Martin and Dr Julia Heller.

"How is she?"

"Physically she seems to be fine, it was a nasty concussion but she shouldn't be unconscious for this long. It's almost as though she doesn't want to wake up"

"Thanks Julia. Let me know as soon as she wakes up would you or even if there is any change"

Deciding it was time to let her conscious state be known Pax forced her eyes open and decided that first impressions last so why not make a good one.

"Bastard"

Julia whirled around in shock at hearing her supposedly unconscious patient speak, she smiled when she saw that Pax was really awake.

"Well well well, look who finally decided to join us. How are you feeling?" Julia knelt beside her running the diaglove over her body.

Pax brought her hand up to her aching forehead to massage it "Alright I suppose, I have a headache that won't quit and I can't believe that coward just left all those people to die. Please tell me the ops crew chief, I can't remember his name, and his daughter got off the ship and on another pod." Pax could feel tears running down her cheeks.

In the background Bess grimaced at the reminder of what Morgan had done. "I'll go let Devon know she's awake"

"Thanks Bess." Julia replied distractedly "In answer to your question yes John and True Danziger got off the ship they ended up in the same pod as me. I just need to ask you a few questions to check your memory although it seems to be all right if you remember what happened on the ship. What's your full name?"

"Pax Kyra Thais"

"Do you know where you are?"

Pax had to be careful answering this question she had been unconscious for the last few days so strictly speaking she should have no idea where she was. "Well I'm assuming on G889 at New Pacifica"

Julia smiled wanly "Ok, why were you hired onto Eden Project?"

"I was hired as an Advancer, I'm a Horticulturist/Botanist. In other words I know lots about plants and trees"

Just then the flap was opened and Devon Adair stepped through. For the first time ever Pax got the chance to really look at the woman who had started this all, she had heard so much about Devon Adair growing up. Pax had always wondered if the stories were true or if they had been embellished slightly. From what she had seen so far she suspected the former. Pax could see the dark circles under the older woman's eyes; the stress of the last few days was clearly showing in the lines on her face and Devon's whole demeanour exuded exhaustion.

Pax looked at Devon expectantly "So Miss Adair is New Pacifica everything we hoped it would be?"

Devon looked shocked at Julia "You didn't tell her?" Julia closed her eyes almost in defeat "I didn't get a chance yet"

Feigning confusion Pax looked from one woman to the other "What's happened? We are at New Pacifica aren't we?"

Many years in the Future an old Woman smiled at the memory of her first meeting with Pax. If only she knew then what she knew now. Man that girl had been a good actor

"Not quite" Devon sat no actually is was more of a slump or even a controlled fall, onto one of the crates. "We're about three thousand miles from New Pacifica. A few of the cargo pods landed near by so we have enough vehicles and supplies to get us there but its going to be a long Trek."

Pax let the breath she had been holding out "Well, nice scenery, fresh air, plenty of exercise and good company it could be worse"

Devon looked at her with raised eyebrows "How?"

Flashing Devon a rueful grin Pax quickly replied "We could be on the wrong continent and then we'd have to swim there. I never did enjoy swimming."

"Ok I'll give you that" Devon looked at Julia "Can you he just went to sleep can you just check on him one more time please?"

"I understand Devon" turning towards Pax and running the Diaglove over her one more time "Ok, you look alright at the moment, I'll be back soon try and stay awake.

Pax simply nodded and smiled reassuringly at the young doctor. Julia was still concerned at the amount of time Pax had spent unconscious but she knew she had to placate the worried mother, Julia quickly left the tent in the aim of getting back there as soon as possible.

Once she was alone Pax sat up and fought off a wave of dizziness. She took in her surroundings and was not really surprised that the med-tent was set out exactly as she had been told it would. Ahh that was better, things weren't quite so wobbly anymore. Throwing the blanket off her legs she swung then round and planted them on the ground, immediately she felt the amazing tingling flow from the earth and into her body. To once again be joined with the planet was pure bliss.

Extremely curious Pax crouched down and placed a hand on the hard earth, unsure whether she could or she should she shrugged her shoulders to herself, she wanted, no, needed to know. Clearing her mind Pax pushed gently down and felt her hand start to sink into the dirt. Breathing a deep sigh of relief Pax pulled her had out and stood up. Looking around for any of her belongings she couldn't find any of them so she sat back down and waited for Julia to return.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

Pax sat by the campfire, trying to make one of the hardest decisions she would have to make of her time here in the past. The others were mourning the deaths of Alex and Les. Pax could have stopped their deaths but that was one of the things she was forbidden to change. Watching Julia closely waiting for her to sneak away from the group to recover her transmitter Pax was trying to decide what to do. She had several options, she could head things off at the pass, stop Julia from even contacting Riley. Let Julia make contact, but sabotage any attempt she made at experimenting on Uly or herself, or let the events run there course.

Closing her eye Pax entered the dream plane. Garvey would know what to do; Pax was the do-er while Garvey was the thinker.

Not long later a hand on her shoulder startled Pax out of her dreaming. Opening her eyes she saw Julia crouching in front of her concern written all over her face.

"You all right Pax?"

"Yeah, just a little tired, I think I'm gonna go to bed"

"Pax if your not feeling well, don't try to hide it. Come and see me"

Pax smiled reassuringly "I'm fine just need a good nights sleep" her decision was made. She would let things run their course, to a point. There was no way she was going to let them leave Julia behind.

****

"No" Pax was livid. She looked at every other person sitting around the fire, none of them would meet her gaze.

Dropping her eyes down to her hands she could see that they were shaking.

"Damnit, what she did was unconscionable but think about it from Julia's point of View. The Council made her, created her for their own purposes, her mother was on the board of Regents, Julia was brought up to believe The Council was the be all and end all, she doesn't know any better." Pax jumped up of the log she had been sitting on and started pacing in front of the rest of the group. "When they said jump she said how high? Bess, you were born and grew up on Earth, you can't just forget what you saw and experienced there can you, you will carry it for the rest of your days. Devon, how did it feel when the Council refused to recognise that it was the stations that were making Uly sick. John, a good honourable man has been forced to live in debt his entire life because the council made it to damn expensive for any but the upper classes to really make it there," She turned and looked at each of them in turn. "I could go on and on all night. I spent the first three years of my life as the councils fucking Lab rat because my twin brother was born with the syndrome and I was perfectly healthy. I hate the Council just as much as the rest of you." Unbidden tears started to make their way down her face. "It's because of them that we are in the position we are in, stuck out here in the middle of nowhere thousands of miles from where we are supposed to be. We can't punish Julia for reacting the only way she knew how. To her the council could do no wrong. Please have some compassion." Pax paused for a second to get her breath.

"I came to this planet hoping that mankind could have a second chance, do it right this time. How can we expect our species to be granted that when we won't even consider it for one of our own?" Pax looked around the group, hoping that her pleas had had some effect on the rest of them, no one but Devon would meet her gaze and her expression was discernible, but there was something in her eye's, compassion maybe.

"You can't just leave her alone out here." Pax ran a hand through her hair, but it seemed that her words hadn't affected the group.

"I loved my brother more than anyone else in this universe and they" She couldn't go on, so she did the only thing she could think to do, she ran. Denner rose to go after her but Devon held up a hand to stop the other woman from going "We all have a lot to think about. I suggest you think seriously, this isn't a decision we can take lightly." Devon turned and walked away without another word.

Rising from his seat Alonzo ran after Devon

"Devon!" he finally caught up with her "Tell Pax I said she's right, that I agree with her"

Devon nodded and kept walking, picking her way through the bushes, leaving the campsite behind her. Devon could see Pax's silhouette in the moonlight, she tried to walk quietly as to seem unobtrusive but loud enough for Pax to hear her coming.

Pax spoke before Devon could announce her presence "Back on the stations the Council would have Julia killed for either failing her mission or refusing to obey orders. If we leave her behind Julia won't survive, she's as good as dead and that would make us no better than them"

She looked up at Devon in a silent invitation for the older woman to sit down.

"When we were two months old my twin brother Garvey was diagnosed with the Syndrome. To the Council we were an enigma, twins, one of us was perfectly healthy the other had the syndrome. Growing up we endured test after test, the doctors and scientists couldn't work out why Garvey was sick and I wasn't. Our parents endured it hoping that the testing might provide a cure for my brother until just after our third birthday. They said they already had one child who would never know a life outside that of a sick room, they didn't want two." She paused, tears streaming down her cheeks "Garvey died when we were 7 1/2. The night it happened I was visiting him in the hospital and had crawled into bed with him and we had both fallen asleep. When I woke up a few hours later he was dead. That was 20 years ago and some nights I still wake up afraid my dead brother will be lying beside me."

You said the vote to leave Julia behind must be unanimous. Just so you know I'll be voting against it"

Devon flashed her wry smile "Well I guess that makes three of us. The council has wronged all of us, I think Julia the most. You were right what you said about Julia's connection to the council. I'll be voting against it and so will Alonzo, but then Alonzo is so in love with her its kind of scary"

"Kind of?" Pax looked at Devon incredulously. "Speaking of relationships"

"We were talking about relationships?" Pax simply rolled her eyes and kept talking despite the interruption

"You and John are getting on really well, did anything happen while you were out looking for water that you didn't tell the rest of the group about?"

Devon snorted "Yeah, we get along really well and we're carrying on a passionate love affair behind everyone's backs"

"Ok ok ok enough with the sarcasm"

"Come on Pax, John and I fight worse than antelope during mating season"

"Oh come on Devon, that's just foreplay. Imagine the make up sex"

"I try not to. Things are good at the moment. We work well together and we're becoming good friends. I don't want to jeopardise that, and if, I stress IF we start a relationship I would rather wait until we get to New Pacifica. Life on the road, no privacy, there are just to many complications to start a relationship on the road especially when we both have a child and in a group as small as this, we couldn't keep it quiet. Oh and here's a big one, what if he's not even interested?"

"Do you want me to ask him for you?" Pax grinned cheekily

"Hell no. When the time is right, I'll do it myself. I'm no coward and I have dated before I do know what's involved in a romantic relationship"

"You know" Pax started "Maybe now is the right time. Don't worry about the group, we'll deal, in fact most of them are just waiting for you to just get it over with. Don't worry about the kids, they'll deal too. You have put so much of yourself into the Eden Project, while what you wanted most was to heal your son you have managed to organise and finance over 250 other children and their families as well. You've kept us together and you keep us positive many of us would have given up by now if it weren't your irrepressible optimism. Do something for yourself"

The two women sat in silence each lost in their own thoughts, when raised voices broke through the night

Both women sighed deeply and rolled their eyes. "Let's do this again sometime"

"This?" Pax looked questioningly at Devon.

"Girl talk" Devon tried to be flippant about the idea but failed miserably.

Pax turned and grinned at the older woman in the dim light "More chances for me to tease you about John though"

"I think I'll survive. There's only so much I can talk to Uly and Yale about before we hit the 'No go' zone"

The two women laughed and headed back to camp. As they neared they could see that most of the group had retired else where for the time being. The source of the yelling was from non-other than Morgan Martin.

"How can you even consider taking her back after what she's done, she spied on us for goodness sake"

John Danziger was not amused with Morgan's unforgiving behaviour. "We all make mistakes, do things we later regret. Haven't you ever done anything out of fear, because you simply didn't know what else to do? I know that I have and I'm sure everyone else has as well"

Devon and Pax just stood there watching; knowing that everyone had to make their own decision. Pax had already made her feelings on the matter abundantly clear and as their leader the group would listen to what Devon had to say and seriously consider it. John looked over and saw that they had returned, leaning over he murmed something to Alonzo that they could not hear, the pilot immediately rose and started calling everyone back to the camp fire. Once everyone was gathered they all sat in awkward silence everyone refusing to look at everyone else. Pax worked hard to control the laughter that bubbled up when she saw the silent conversation that took place between Devon and John 'Just friends my ass, they'll be sharing a tent by the time we leave winter camp'

All of a sudden John spoke up startling everyone out of their thoughts (most along a more serious track than Pax's currant train).

"Ok people we have a serious decision to make. Do we leave Julia behind or should we take here with us. If we are going to leave her behind then the vote must be unanimous. You may abstain from voting if you wish, if people do abstain and everyone else votes to leave her behind then we leave her behind. Once the decision is made it holds unless there are more incidences to make us revisit our decision." Danziger looked around the group attempting to make eye contact with everyone.

"Ok all in favour of leaving Julia behind raise your hand" One hand raised.

"All those who wish to abstain" Three hands were raised this time.

"All those who are opposed to leaving Julia behind" the remaining nine hand went up in the air.

Devon finally spoke up "Ok then, even though we have voted to take her with us, I think we need to set some ground rules. I may have voted against leaving Julia behind I do not trust her. I don't want her to be left alone at any time. Would any of you single ladies be willing to share a tent with Julia?" All of the other woman quickly looked away. Seeing that no one else would be willing to do it Pax slowly raised her hand "I'll share a tent with her."

"Pax are you sure?" Devon asked while nodding her approval

"Yes." She stated firmly "Julia is my friend. I'm not going to alienate her because she made some mistakes"

"Ok then, ground rules." Devon continued "1) Julia is never alone, if she wants to leave the main camp someone must be within her site or hearing distance, the children don't count. 2) No two person scouts, there must be two or more people with her and 3) Julia is never in the med tent alone and if she's treating someone she is not alone with them. Does anyone have a problem with those conditions?" Devon looked around the group and no one disagreed.

The next morning they had moved Julia into Pax's tent. Devon, John and Pax were talking quietly amongst themselves waiting for her to wake up from the sedi-derm she had been given the night before.

"Good morning Julia" The young doctor started to sit up, seeing the three of them watching her carefully. "Is this real or are we in VR again?"

"Oh this is very real. Here are the terms for you to stay with the group, you do not agree with them you go back to sleep and when you wake up we'll be gone" Julia simply nodded in response to Devon's blunt words.

Devon repeated the conditions that had been laid out the night before, as she finished Julia looked up at her, eyes bloodshot and haunted. "Why didn't you just up and leave me. That's what the council would have done either that or kill me"

This time it was John who spoke "Were not the Council. That and Pax wouldn't have let us leave you alone."

"Julia, we all have our secrets and we all do things we are not proud of" Pax sat down on the cot next to her "If they had decided to leave you, I would've stayed." Julia looked at her disbelievingly "Honest, we're a group and if they wanted to leave someone then the group is already broken so it wouldn't have made a difference. If we want to survive we need to stay together."

Closing her eyes momentarily Julia nodded "There's a small pocket on the inside of my bag. The communications device is in there. My contacts na" Julia squeezed her eye's shut and shook her head slightly "His name" she wrapped her hands around her head rocking back and forth muttering "no, not anymore, get out of my head"

Devon sat back in shock "Mental conditioning. Sort of like what they must have done to Alex Wentworth. She can't tell anyone unless they have the proper authority over her." Devon knelt down in front of the distraught young Doctor. Gently pulling her hands away from her face Devon forced Julia to look at her

"Julia, calm down. You can't tell us can you?" Julia shook her head.

"Do you want to tell us?" A nod was all the reply they received

"Ok, I want you to lie down and relax. Don't worry about it" Devon lay her back down on the cot and brushed Julia's hair away from her forehead as though she were comforting a small child. As Devon rose to leave a slim hand shot out and grabbed her wrist with a vice like grip.

"Please don't leave me" Was all Julia could get out.

Crouching back down Devon looked Julia in the eye "If we go anywhere, you will be with us" Prying her hand out of Julia's grip Devon rose again.

"John her bags are in that corner, can you find the device and bring it out. Pax, stay with her. I'm going to see if there is anyway to undo the programming"

Devon left the tent going out to look for Yale and Morgan, seeing them she called them over to her.

"Do either of you know anything about conditioned response programming? Specifically that which the council would have used?"

Comprehension flooded both their faces "That is why she wouldn't answer our questions last night. She physically couldn't."

Morgan looked puzzled thinking it through carefully, shaking his head slightly he finally spoke "I'm sorry Devon, I was never high up enough in the Government to know how they did it let alone undo it"

"Unfortunately I do not know either"

Back in the tent

John was rifling through Julia's bag when he finally found the communications device, as he brought it out of the bag the red light started blinking green "Uh oh" Holding it up to show Pax, she frowned.

"Go take it to Devon, but don't fiddle with it, it might have a self destruct."

"Good idea, if you need any help just holler." Nodding John turned to leave the tent but stopped as he raised the flap "Oh and be careful your starting to sound like Adair. You know all bossy and stuff"

He quickly left the tent before she could respond.

Sniggering Pax thought to herself 'You have no idea how like Devon Adair I truly am'

At that moment John walked up to them device in hand "Um Adair, I think we have a problem, just after I found it it started blinking and vibrating slightly, I think the Doc's being hailed"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3

Immediately Following Chapter 2

Opening her eyes Julia rolled over to see only Pax there, sitting on the other cot, reading a data pad quietly waiting for the doctor to open her eyes, knowing that Julia wasn't actually asleep.

"I didn't want to do it" Julia had finally rolled over knowing that Pax was the only one left in the tent.

"I know" Pax didn't move from her spot, but waited to take her cue from Julia

"Can you really understand?" The slight cracking in Julia's voice betraying the hardness that had taken over the young Doctor's eyes.

"No I can't. I've never been in the position you've been in, but I do know that life is tough. We all have different experiences that make us who we are, we can't predict the way our life is going to turn out, we can only take every challenge as it comes and go through every test to the best of our ability"

"I guess I failed then" Julia was curled up almost in foetal position looking for the entire world like she wanted to disappear.

"No. Oh no" Her desire to comfort the women overwhelming her, Pax sat down on the cot next to Julia "There is no pass or fail in life. It is what it is. My Dad was a history freak and he always used to tell me stories from old earth's ancient history, the one that always stuck in my head was from the Christian Bible it says He who is without sin may cast the first stone'. I cannot judge you for I have done wrong my self and I have never been in your position. I have seen and done enough in my life to know that we don't have all the answers, we very rarely even know the questions. We all have our weak moments, moments when we are unsure of what to do or we feel overwhelmed or threatened we fall into our most comfortable behaviour, for you it was trusting that the council knew what was right and would not lead you astray."

"I guess that trust was misplaced" Julia looked contemplatively up at Pax, tears still glistening in the corners of her eyes "What do you do? I mean, if your feeling threatened or scared what do you usually do?"

Pax wasn't sure how to answer this question; she couldn't very well tell Julia that she went away with the Terrians, although she could partially tell the truth. "I don't trust people to easily. I tend to retreat into myself, shut people out. Ever since my brother died when we were young, I haven't let myself get close to anyone so they knew enough about me cause any pain. Its my biggest fault, but being here with you people its changed me, if I want to survive I have to trust you."

"I don't know of anything else, the Council is all I've ever known. They made who I am."

"Physically, yes they may have had a hand in the way you turned out but all the chromo tilt in the world cannot make your soul, who you truly are here" Pax pointed to Julia's head "Or here" and then to her heart.

"I don't think I know who I am anymore, the Council dictated everything about my life up until this point"

"You are Julia Heller, doctor, member of the Eden Advance Team and my friend, that's all you really need to know. The rest, you simply have to listen to your heart to find out."

Looking up Julia's eye met Pax's. Seeing the compassion, understanding and most of all the same friendship that had always been there the damn finally broke. Tears streamed down Julia's cheeks as she tried to hold back the sob that was trying to escape. Leaning down Pax wrapped her arms around her, she could feel the other woman entire body shaking, wracked with sobs as a lifetime worth of emotion finally found its release.

Knowing that words wouldn't really help, Pax simply rocked Julia as you would a young child, rubbing her back. Much like her mother had done as a young child when she woke up with nightmares. Like she had done with Aislinn

Aislinn, the tiny girl she had left behind, Pax knew that when she returned mere minutes would have past, but she couldn't help but wonder would Aislinn even exist in the new future. Would Pax herself have a place there? Or when the earth took her would she simply cease to be.

They decided to stay where they were for another day, Julia had assured the rest of the group that the council didn't know where they were and Devon had believed the young Doctor. They had no reason to use the communication device so it sat there in the bottom of Yale's equipment.

There was plenty of edible vegetation, firewood and fresh water where they were camped. On top of that the group had gone through quite a shock and needed time to regain their equilibrium. It was then that Pax made the decision to try and take out the Z.E.D before he had a chance to attack the group. She knew for a fact that no other Z.E.D was found, as far as she knew this one was the only one on the planet.

"You sure you're gonna be ok?"

Pax spun around to face the gruff voice behind her and smiled re-assuringly as John Danzigger. While she was a little nervous about the up coming scout Pax was also down-right amused at the mother hen like attitude that Danzigger had been exhibiting towards her of late.

Some things would never change and Pax was beginning to suspect that the protectiveness was a genetic trait.

"I'll be fine Danzigger, and don't worry about the ATV I won't wreck her."

Letting out a weary smile he shook his head at her. "I worry more about the stubborn pig-headed women of this group than the vehicles any day"

"You and I both know that that comment was not directed at me." Pax raised her eyebrows waiting for the kind of smart arsed reply she had learned to expect from him.

You are way too perceptive for your own good Pax Thais. Now get outta here and remember to check in every two hours or Adair'll start having Koba's"

"You got it" Pax secured th last of the equipment to the ATV and hopped in before speeding out of camp and heading east.

She hadn't wanted to do this but Eden Advance needed to elarn to trust Julia again without her trying to influence them. In some ways she wished that she didn't have to do this because this was definitely not looking forward to facing the Z.E.D alone but she had been given a choice. She could either stop the Z.E.D or stop Gaal. Gaal had, in her mind been the lesser of two evils, that and even if she had wanted to stop him she still would not have been allowed to save Commander O'Neil.

It was days like this that she really wondered if it was worth it. There was still so many unknowns about how here prescence and actions would affect the future, the Grandfather paradox ever present in her mind but she had not come back to kill her grandfather

She had come back to save her great Grandmother.

Pax drove for two hours making sure the ATV was out of range of the camps sensors, so they wouldn't know she had stopped. Hiding the ATV in an outcropping of rocks she activated her gear and quickly checked in with camp before removing all electronic devices from her person and allowing the earth to take her in.

****

Winter Camp

Pax was hiding, she knew that the rest of the group would be worried when she didn't show up with the rest of them outside camp but she couldn't be there she didn't know what would happen. She didn't want the rest of the group to see how she would react, she didn't know how she would react. She hoped that by sitting up in the top level of the bio-dome away from the earth itself would lessen the affect but somehow she knew it wouldn't be enough.

Looking down at her chrono Pax knew that the geo-lock would be going off any minute now. She knew that she would never be ready for this

It started out very faint, like the very last re-verberation of an echo but instead of getting softer it only got louder.

And then it stopped.

The earth was silent

Reaching down hesitatingly Pax laid a hand on the earth. She choked back a sob as she felt the life force of the earth pulsating. It was still there but weak. Closing her eyes she entered the dream plane but instead of the bright earth and muted sounds she was used to everything was harsh and loud, painfully so. It was to much, she had to leave. She knew then that she wouldn't be able to go back until the geo-lock was reversed.

As she took her hand away from the earth she started to hear it the screaming it was so loud. Drawing her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them Pax started to rock back and forth, tears streaming down her face she continued to rock muttering under her breath.

"Make it stop, Make it stop, Make it stop"

TBC


End file.
